


Seventh Sanctum Prompt Drabbles

by Giant_Woman



Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Woman/pseuds/Giant_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just various little drabbles from the seventh sanctum generator. Wrote a lot of the same ones as Nicolai to compare different styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I always thought terrorists should be… less like children, than this one, I suppose. I heard “Terrorist bomber” to describe this kid, and honestly, I expected he’d have some sort of thoughts in that head that weren’t about his pathetic excuse for art. However, all Diedara even talks about is art, bouncing around with all of that exhausting energy. And I suppose I shouldn’t steretype after all this. We’re all technically terrorists, I suppose. And it’s not like the rest of the lot is any more bearable. Hidan and his constant prattling on about his religion, Kakuzu’s greedy rants about money, and of course Leader’s ridiculous focus on the future goals. I know I’m immortal, but with all the energy it takes, if I have to deal with anymore terrorists, I’m killing myself.


	2. Ambition is a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem by a post-war Orochimaru who has had a change of heart

Ambition is a boy  
A boy with perfect eyes  
That I want for my very own  
But this is a boy  
That I will follow into war  
My Ambition is to stop the world  
And to watch him grow  
To see him think   
To watch him fight  
And I suppose  
Seeing him  
Persistent, insistent,   
Weak, and then growing stronger than I could imagine  
For some, misguided sense of Justice  
And then to change his mind  
And fight for love instead  
Could change someone  
Even someone as evil as me  
So that my ambition, instead of a boy  
Is to protect the children of this world


End file.
